the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Osterblut Clan
The Osterblut Clan are a prominent family in the Northern Hills and the Fiendeyrr regions of the Arathi Highlands. The clan is divided into two halves: the Northern Hills Osterbluts, who are the descendants of Abel Osterblut and his three children; and the Fiendeyrr Osterbluts, the main family and the descendants of Tyrrian the Sailor. History Hill-Sea Split Notable Individuals Fiendeyrr Osterbluts Tyrrian the Sailor Tyrrian Osterblut was born in 372KY. Local legend states - as local legend often does - that it was in the middle of one of the greatest storms to ever strike the Oriental Coast of Stromgarde. He was raised on the fishing boats by his father, Frederick, and is not known to have ever attended the parish church's school. Lacking an education, he remained illiterate for his life. Despite this, he became one of the most competent sailors of the early fifth century. With his ship - a small, fast vessel - he roamed up from the tip of Stranglethorn to the southern reaches of Northrend, trading freely with every port along the way. Exotic furs and pelts from the strange Walrus-men of the frozen north sat side by side in his holds with gold torn from the grips of savage troll witch-doctors from the Gurubashi ruins. With his wealth came a number of marriages, the first to Ruth Ocran who died two years later, in 393KY. From his marriages sprang the branches of the Osterblut clan as it exists today - the pre-existing branches having dwindled to a slow decline before he was born. A clan of sailors, traders, shipwrights and navigators, Tyrrian's decision to turn from fishing boats to the high seas has since shaped the very nature of the Fiendeyrr region. He died in 411KY, not killed by any of the strange creatures he saw on his travels or ensorcelled by the savage trolls from who he so freely robbed, but from tuberculosis. Irad Osterblut A commander in the Fourth Legion, Irad died in the Alterac Border Dispute of 561. His wife, Lorraine, has an entry of her own. Lorraine Ljosprestr The daughter of a prostitute, Lorraine served from 550 to her death in 572 as the Margrave's personal confessor and was instrumental in establishing a heavier presence of the Church of the Holy Light throughout the Troll-March. Abram Alfred Osterblut The oldest living Osterblut, Abram (the son of John Osterblut and Nicole Redsmith) is the defacto mayor of Gudbayn. At seventy-one years of age, he is half blind and quite infirm, but has managed to retain his intelligence and wit. He is literate, numerate, and capable of long-term planning, and it is due to his guidance that Gudbayn has weathered the storm of the last decade without major loss of life, despite troll raids and the loss of their traditional trading partners along the coast. Northern Hills Osterbluts Abel Osterblut Born 470KY, Abel Osterblut's life was of no great distinction until 503KY, when he murdered his cousin, Jorge, over Jorge's affair with his wife Samantha, returned to his home, and killed his wife as well. Rather than facing the courts or private vengeance, Abel chose to flee with his children and ran to the Northern Hills, where he received shelter from the Vestan Clan and employment as a general labourer in Thoradrinn Vestan's household. He died in 520KY when Alfred and Tyrrian Osterblut came West and avenged the unforgiven killing of Jorge and Samantha Osterblut. His son-in-law, Robert Vestan, swiftly took revenge on the two strangers and crippled Alfred Osterblut (whose injuries plagued him the rest of his days), though the two escaped. He is the progenitor of all the Northern Hills Osterbluts to date. His eldest daughter, Mary, was born in 497KY and wed Robert Vestan in 519, who held a great affection for the father-in-law who had been a constant figure in his childhood. The younger daughter, Susanna (born 501KY), married Brandon Watts in 525. Jander, his only son, and the eldest of the three children (born 493KY), wed Zillah Viana in 520KY, and Jander was unable to defend or avenge his father as he was visiting his new in-laws at the time. Vikernes Osterblut Misha Osterblut Sir Arthur Osterblut Born in 551, Arthur Osterblut was the son of Rolph Osterblut and Mara Corelas. A strong and spirited youth, he joined the Sixth Legion in 566 and served with honour in the Alterac Border Disputes that raged in the latter half of the Sixth Century, eventually rising to the command of his own Banner. These early accomplishments in his life were, however, only a prelude to the greatest chapter in Arthur's life. In 598, as the Orcish Horde finally reached the southern shores of Lordaeron, Arthur - and many other retired Legionnaires - were recalled to duty. Answering the call, the Sixth Legion marched to the Thandol Span and held the valleys passes against the Orcs for the duration of the war. Over the year-long course of the Second War, Arthur received numerous wounds but remained in service without leave or pay, rising further in the service of King Thoras and receiving command of his own Cohort. When the Horde broke and ran, the Legion joined with the forces of Anduin Lothar and Turalyon in the pursuit south to the Burning Steppes, and at the foot of Blackrock Mountain, fought in the final battle of the war. At this point, Arthur resigned from the Legion once again and elected to join with the other Highlands soldiers serving under Danath Trollbane. As the reconstruction of Stormwind began and the Sons of Lothar took up garrison duties - and hunted down the remaining Orcs threatening the Kingdom - Arthur received his greatest honour: A Knighthood, for services rendered to the Grand Alliance. Sir Arthur Osterblut died three years later in Outland, cut down in the Siege of Karabor. He is remembered by both the Osterbluts and the Corelas family for his valiance and martial skill, and his unswerving loyalty to the man who would later become King. Though his fate was ultimately unknown for many years, his willingness to march into an alien world was considered proof enough - and his story has only grown since word has come from Honour Hold of his fate. Related Families Fiendeyrr branch *Redsmith Clan *Carth Family *Salter Clan *Aris Family *Kleinsberg Family *Tyrth Clan Northern Hills branch *Corelas Clan *Dagan Clan *Vestan Clan Category:Northern Hills Clans Category:Fiendeyrr Clans Category:Osterblut Clan